One Plus One Makes Three
by CassidyCoyote
Summary: Collab story with doggirl2772 He was her gulp of water after years in the desert. She was his breath of air after diving underwater. Tech/OC. Rated for later chapters
1. The Big Question

**Chapter One: "The Big Question"**

Cassidy sighed happily as she curled up on her bed, pulling the blanket up to her waist. She snatched a book from her bedside table and opened it up where the bookmark was. She was coming to the dramatic scene where everything suddenly turns around, and she knew she would have a hard time putting it down later. That's why she chose now to read it. Most of the gang would be asleep, except Rev and Icy. Rev has gotten a new videogame the otehr day and had been waiting forever so he could play it. Knowing him and Icy, they'd be up all night with it.

She glanced at the empty spot on the bed beside her. Tech would be late coming to bed, she knew. He had a lot of work to do. She would have helped, but Tech insisted that she sleep instead.

A few hours passed unknown to the she-coyote, who was completely engrossed in the book. She took it slowly, being sure to notcie every detail. That's why the sound of her door opening nearly gave her a heartattack.

Tech froze in his tracks. "Good greif, Cass. Are you okay?"

Cassidy's face turned bright red and she stammered. "Yeah, you just... surprised me, that's all."

Tech chuckled and sat down beside her. He bent forwards until his lips met hers. Cassidy smiled and returned the kiss. "So...what are you doing in here? I thought you had a lot of work."

"Yeah, I know...I just couldn't seem to focus without my favourite assistant." He then kissed her cheek softly. "What are you doing up? I thought you were going right to sleep."

"Heh, I only met to be up a little while, but I got wrapped up in my book."

"I see." He kissed her again.

Cassidy giggled and pulled away. "Good greif Tech, what's gotten into you? You're acting almost like Seth."

This time Tech blushed. "I've just... had something on my mind that I wanted to ask you..."

Cassidy picked up her glass of water from the nightstand and nodded at Tech. "Go on." She said, taking a drink.

"Well... It's kinda ackward for me to say this but... I want... I want to have kids..."

Cassidy's eyes widened as her drink spewed out from her mouth like a fountain. She coughed harshly, leaning forwards as Tech rubbed her back.

"Jeez Cass, I think you might be losing it," He teased, more out of embarassment of her reaction then out of a real joke.

The she-coyote glared at him for a moment, gathering her composure before reaching over and putting her glass back on the nightstand; not wanting to spill it if her love sprang anymore surprises on her.

Turning back to him, she blinked her beautiful eyes in remaining shock and surprise. "K-Kids?" the word ended up as a soft murmur, causing her to frown.

Tech, noticing the frown and wincing at what he thought was horror on her face, gathered himself up for a long-winded explanation. He started, "Well, Cass, it's just... I-I mean I... i-if you don't want kids, th-thats fine but, I dunno, I just kinda thought... well, I, uh, thought that... maybe..." He stopped when a finger was pressed against his rambling lips.

Smiling softly at him, Cassidy giggled, "Tech, love, you're starting to sound like Rev. Breathe."

He took in a deep breath before continuing. "I know this is sudden, Cass... but I didn't know how else to tell you." Tech stammered.

"I understand... It was just... quite the surprise." Cassidy laughed weakly. "But, Tech... I really don't know what to say."

Tech rubbed the back of his neck. "You don't have to... just forget I said anything."

"That would be hard to do, Tech..."

"I'm sorry, Cass.."

"No, don't be. It's good that you brought it up."

Tech blinked. "It is?"

"Yes. I mean, we've been married for almost six months now." Cassidy giggled lightly. "Most couples would have discussed this already."

"I guess we're not like most couples."

"Never have."

"And never will." Tech chuckled. "So." He cleared his throat. "Let's discuss this."

Cassidy inhaled, and a long moment of silence passed between them. Tech gazed at Cassidy softly. He could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking, trying to find the right words to say what was on her mind. Honestly, she looked scared to him. He had worried about that.

"...Cass?"

She glanced up at him, her face a picture of fear and innocence. It was then she quietly squeaked out. "Tech, I'm scared."

"Scared..." Tech mumbled, nodding slowly to himself, "Yeah, I-I guess that's one way to start off the conversation."

Cassidy felt her spirit lighten a bit as she let her knuckles gently shove against his arm, smiling at him as he grinned back at her, but it was short lived, "Tech, I'm serious here."

"Well, why are you scared, Cass?" Tech reached out and rubbed her shoulder gently. "Maybe I can help."

Cassidy hesitated, her face turning a slight shade of pink. " Well... it's actually several things." She paused. "First... I think we need to realize that... there is a lot of responsibility and work involved in having a child."

"I know. I thought about it." Tech smiled at her. "And I believe that I'm ready for it."

Cassidy smiled. "That's great. But,... I.. I'm just a little scared of... well, you know... the 'process' of becoming parents." Her face flushed brightly.

Well... that information threw the genius for a loop. Tech felt the fur on his cheeks burn as he lost his train of thought. _'Right... the whole process of, well, that.' _Taking a look at his smaller mate, he could suddenly feel her insecurity and shuffled himself down underneath the covers more. "Oh... right, the uh," he coughed, "process..."

That made Cassidy only blush more. "Tech... I'm not saying no forever... I'm just saying that I need some time to think it over, okay?" She let her nose gently press against his cheek. Her eyes closed and she breathed steadily. In the silence she could hear her heart beating in time with Tech's. She giggled lightly. "I love you." She whispered.

Tech smiled at those words. He felt his heart warm at them, as it always did whenever he was with her. Pulling his arm from under the covers, he slid it around her shoulders, causing the girl to giggle again. "I love you too, Cassidy." He mumbled, nuzzling her hair and breathing in her comforting scent before kissing her soundly on the nose.

He stayed that way for a moment, just loooking into her beautiful brown eyes before speaking again, "I-I didn't mean to sound like I was pressuring you or anything, but... it was just an idea."

Sighing and pulling herself even closer into his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder, "I know, love... and I don't feel pressured, really. But I do need time to think about this."

"Take as much time as you need. I'll wait as long as I have to, Cass... you're worth the wait."

Cassidy sighed happily. "Thank you, Tech." Her eyes began to close as sleep took over. Tech smiled, rolling over so he was on his back, with Cassidy's head nestled on his chest. They both loved the position. It made Cassidy feel safe and secure, and it made Tech feel strong.

They layed there together, silent and happy. Feeling Cassidy shiver slightly, Tech pulled the blanket up and tucked it gently under her chin. He kissed her forward. "Goodnight, Cassidy..."

Before either coyote knew it, morning was upon them, and the day began as usual.

But, luckily for preoccupied Cassidy, no missions appeared on this day, leaving the gang free to enjoy extra activities. And for the girls, this meant shopping, ice cream, and goofing off.

Mairi stared at the coyote long and hard, not even pausing in her continuous licking of her ice cream cone. Cassidy seemed oblivious to Mairi's stare, along with the rest of the girls' as well. Slowly, she reached out with a single finger, until it made contact with Cassidy's ice cream cone. Mairi quickly pulled her hand back, licking the ice cream off of her finger.

Cassidy blinked and gave her friend a confused look, tilting her head sideways.

Mairi titled her head in the opposite direction, smiling widely. "Hi."

A smile cracked across Cassidy's face until she burst into a fit of giggles.

"ANYWAY." Mazz declared, straightening herself. "What's got you so quiet?"

Cassidy shrugged. "It's nothing. I've been thinking."

"¿Pensando en qué?" Quick asked, nomming her cheese-flavoured ice cream cone.

"..." Cassidy hesitated.

"Come on," Icy gave her a light punch in the arm. "You knwo you wanna tell us."

Cassidy smiled. "Alright... well... it's about Tech and I."

Sapphire gave a small gasp. "You aren't gonna split up, are you?"

Cassidy laughed. "Haha, no! Never!"

"So what is it?" The girls chorused, eager to hear.

"...Tech... wants to have kids." She blurted out.

**(END CHAPTER)**


	2. Contemplating

**Sorry I kinda forgot to explain what was going on in the first chapter ^^' I approached Lisa with this idea a while ago, and she agreed to write it with me. So, this is not totally my work, this is the creation of both mine and Lisa's brains ^^ This would take place in my story line after "Heartland" and before "Lost In Darkness" And, if and when Syaz and I finish, there is also a wedding story of these two headed your way XD**

**So yeah, the first 3 chapters are fine, no mature stuff. Chapters 4, 5, and 6 will have it, tho XDD**

**Chapter 2: "Contemplating"**

The entire group froze in their tracks in pure shock, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Icy's ice cream slowly slid off of the cone and landed with a SPLAT on the ground.

Sapphire, amazingly, was the first to snap out of it. "EEEEEEKKK!" She squealed in excitement, jolting everyone else out, as well as attracting the unwanted attention of the other people at the park.

Icy shook her head. "Wait. I'm sorry, Cass, there must be something wrong with my ears. I thought you said that TECH wanted to have kids." She laughed nervously.

"He does." Cassidy's face lit up in a blush. "Trust me, I was just as suprised as you were."

"Not. Even. Close." Icy said. Only then did she realize that her ice cream was now laying on the ground. "Ah, dammit."

It was then Mairi let out a loud screech. Everyone turned to her, for it wasn't a, 'wow-I'm-so-happy-for-you' noise like Sapphire's was. Each of the girls found that the lyrebird's face was screwed up in a glare that would have gouged the flesh off of Cassidy's face had it the physical power to do so.

"Wh... What's wrong Mazz?" Cassidy asked nervously.

Quick as a flash, Mairi pointed directly into the Sarian's face. "...YOU MAY NEVER HAVE CHILDREN BEFORE ME!" She finally exclaimed. "Neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Sapphire blinked. "But Mazz. Cassidy and Tech have been married for half a year no-"

"Everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

And so, for the rest of the day, Mairi shot Cassidy the dirtiest looks she could muster.

"Tech? Tech? Yoohoo, Techie-boy? Hey, TECH!"

The coyote straightened up quickly, head tossing from side to side as his heart raced, "What? What's going on?" His eyes finally landed on the roadrunner at his side, starring at him in clear amusement.

"Boy-Tech, were-you-up-late-last-night? Not-like-it's-all-that-different-from-normal-but-you're-zoning-out-on-me-here," Rev snickered, lightly shoving his friend's shoulder.

The scientist shrugged, looking back down at the small gadget in his hands as he mumbled back, "Uh, no actually. I'm just... thinking..."

"You? Thinking? There's-a-shocker." The younger male teased, smiling greatly at his own joke but stopping as he realised that the air around them had turned stiff and serious. "Hey... are-you-okay, Tech?" When he recieved no answer, the bird immediately grew concerned, changing topic to another whom he knew would cause such a reaction from his friend, "There's-nothing-wrong-with-Cass, is-there?"

"What? No! No, she's fine, really, it's just..." The canine sighed gulitly, avoiding the other's gaze, "It's just that... I... I kinda asked if... if she wanted to, you know... have kids."

Rev's green eyes widened. And when I say widened, I mean deer-in-headlights wide. "Uhhh... Are-you-sure-that-was-a-good-idea-Tech? I-mean-you-"

"Yes. I am." Tech cut him off firmly. "Rev, we've been married for six months now, and I know she loves kids."

"Well, what-did-she-say?"

Tech hesitated, looking quite sheepish as he fiddled with the thing in his hands, "Uh... she said that she needs to think about it. Not that I blame her!" The coyote cut in quickly, effectively adding it in before the bird could talk. "Its a big thing, having kids, and if she needs more time to think about it, well... it's fine."

"Really?"

"I'm positive. Besides... I-I guess, it's a good thing, waiting that is, because it really is a giant move and... I guess I'm kind of... nervous of what she'll say when she actually does think of an answer."

Rev looked at him in surprise, unable to keep the smile off his beak as he said, "Tech, why-the-heck-would-you-be-nervous? Cass-loves-you, that's-not-gunna-change-because-you-want-kids-or-not. And-like-ya-said, she-loves-kids, why-would-she-say-no?"

Tech gave a lopsided smile. "I guess you're right... But, now that Cass and I have discussed it... well... I'm just... a little nervous about.. well, you know..."

Rev was silent, thinking. "...I know what?"

Tech sighed. He had forgotten that this was REV he was talking to.

"Rev..." Tech said slowly and calmly, blinking back his nerves as he looked his friend in the eye, "Rev, think. How are babies made?"

There was a long moment of silence, both anthros just starring at each other. The canine sat patiently, an eyebrow raised in question as he waited for the realization to dawn to the roadrunner. What he didn't see coming was the impish twinkle in the bird's emerald eyes.

"Well-gee, Tech, I-thought-you-were-the-genius. Shouldn't-you-have-learned-this-in-high-school?"

Tech just gapped at the other's comeback, blanking out for a moment before finally catching snippets of what was coming out of the roadrunner's beak, whom had decided on explaining very slowly what happened.

"-well usually when a couple love each other very much, they will-mmph?"

Rev blinked in surprise as his beak snapped shut.

The coyote just exhaled deeply, trying to hide his annoyance at his friend's teasing, head bowed slightly as he held his' friend's mouth closed. "Just... forget it, Rev..." His fingers slowly slipped from his hold.

Opening and closing his beak a bit, Rev shook his head. Putting a hand comfortingly on the other's shoulder, he spoke once again with a slow manner, "Tech, just calm down about this; remember, usually I'm the one you're telling to chill? Thing's will work out." He gave a sincere smile as a peace offering, shrugging lightly as he contniued, "You just gotta have faith."

"Mairi, relax." Cassidy said, trying to convince the lyre bird to stop glaring at her. "I don't even know if it's going to happen right away."

"Why not?" Lexi asked.

"Well... You see, I'm a little... afraid of... 'it.'"

"It?"

"It."

"Aurora Cassidy, listen to me." Sapphire cut in. "Tech... is a guy. Wait... no, that came out wrong..." She cleared her throat. "Tech... is a male."

"I noticed that." Cassidy replied with a rather blank expression."

"He's a male, Cassidy... With... male-ish needs."

Cassidy stared long and hard at her freind. "Sapphire Star... YOU of all people don't need to give me 'the talk.'"

Icy snickered at her best friend's expression.

Cassidy sighed good heartedly, smiling gently as she said, "I know how it happens, guys, it's just... I'm nervous for it." She blushed a bit as she admitted the reason behind her nerves.

"Aww, Cass! Everyone gets nervous about it." Lexi said, setting her hand on Cassidy's shoulder. "But just think, you know Tech would never do anything to hurt you. You have nothing to worry about."

Inhaling deeply seemed to clear away most of the nerves as Cassidy nodded, semi-forcing a smile at the bunny.

But still... she just couldn't help feel nervous about it...

"So," she started, clearing her throat a bit, "What do you guys think?"

"Of having little Cassidys running around?" Icy exclaimed, "I think heck yeah, girl!"

Quick nodded, her eyes sparkling as well as the fox's, "It'd be muy adorable to see little ones around HQ."

"They would be little Techs too, you know," Sapphire added, reminding the group of the brainiac coyote, "They'd be pretty smart."

"And cunning."

"And sarcastic."

"And-!"

"Alright alright, I get it," The redhead laughed, grinning at her friends as her spirits lifted. "Thanks, girls. I'm lucky to have you around." Cassidy smiled.

Icy gave her a light punch in the arm. "No problem. Just... if you two actually... DO it... please.. spare me the details."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Also, all extra OCs belong to their owners and are used with permission in this story 83**


	3. Love Notes And Butterflies

**Chapter Three: "Love Notes And Butterflies"**

Later that day, Tech stood up from his chair to walk around and stretch his legs for a moment. He noticed a peice of paper on the ground. He picked it up and unfolded it.

_"Meet me in our room as soon as you can. I have something to talk to you about._

Love, You-Know-Who 3"

He blinked his eyes quickly, feeling butterflies form in the bottom of his stomach as the minutes ticked out into the evening.

After a few minutes of staring at the paper blankly, Tech cleared his throat, carefully folding the note and placing it in his pocket. "Well, I guess I should go now. If I get any further into this project I could be tied up for a while." He quickly left the lab and headed for his and Cassidy's room. He knocked softly on the door. "Excuse me, miss? You seemed to have dropped something on your way by." He called, smmiling softly to himself.

Cassidy giggled softly as she turned to the door, seeing her man wave the note in one hand as he closed the door behind him with the other, "Oh did I?"

Tech chuckled. "I hope so. Either that or Duck's trying to pull something on me." He kissed her gently. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Cassidy took Tech's hands in hers and sat down on their bed. "What we discussed the other night."

"Oh..." Tech blushed, feeling the butterflies return again.

"I've thought about it." Cassidy continued, glancing down at her hands. "And... I've decided that... I want to have kids, too."

The scientist's green eyes widened, heart beating hard within his chest. He tried to breathe, finding it difficult as his shock had single-handedly dried his throat. With an agonizing gulp, he blinked rapidly, finally finding his previously vanished voice.

"I-I... really?" His voice was light, breathless. Like a whisper that spoke on how much he wished for this to be real.

Cassidy couldn't help but find herself grinning slightly at Tech's response. It was so cute to see him at a loss for words. She squeezed his hand in reasurrance, however, her words that followed were shaky, "Yes, Tech. Really." She wasn't nervous about her decision. If she could choose anyone in the world for her to have children with, she would wish for it to be Tech.

Still... the act on having children was a slight bump in her otherwise calm mind.

Tech didn't know what to do with himself. He just stared at Cass with a goofy, lop-sided smile, which made her giggle. Finally, he reached out with shaky arms and pulled her tightly into his arms. Cassidy sighed happily, feeling him bury his nose in her hair. "I love you Tech. And I want to show you how much. But, I don't think I ever could." She whispered.

"Me too, Cass." Tech replied simply. He pulled away from her a little bit, staring deeply into her dark brown eyes. He moved closer, touching his nose to hers. Cassidy let out a long happy sigh, nuzzling him back. Her eyes closed softly as Tech moved closer, letting his lips lock with hers in a kiss.

A sigh of pleasure eased from her as Cass wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling herself closer into the embrace. The warmth of his body seared her straight through; although she shivered lightly as his hand slid down the surface of her braid of fire-red hair, coming back up to rest on her cheek.

Feeling her move further into him, Tech's confidence grew as he braced his opposite hand to the small of her back, easing her onto the bed. The canine inhaled deeply, his mind swirling with the scent of her comforting smell and the simple yet irresistable taste.

Tech's fur stood on end as her hands travelled up from his waist to hold onto his shoulders. He growled playfully as he pulled back from the kiss to nip at his lower lip

Cassidy giggled quietly as Tech's soft breath tickled her face gently. Her back arched a little when Tech began to move his hand upward to her neck. She felt rather helpless, her neck being cradled by his large, gentle hand; but she loved the feeling.

Tech's lips started to move from hers, travelling down the side of her cheek to her neck and throat. Cassidy whimpered slightly as his furry lips tickled her skin. Tech pulled away, trying not to laugh. "Are you alright?"

The young female could hear the repressed laughter in her husband's voice and couldn't help but smile as she tried to pout. "I'm fine," she replied, kissing him gentley to prove her words.

Tech paused for a moment, just staring down at her. Studying every little detail of her face. Shifting his weight onto his one arm, he used a hand to gently stroke the side of Cassidy's face, causing her to close her eyes softly momentarily. "So... are we...?"

"...We might as well..." Cassidy smiled, moving her hands onto his chest. "Have I ever told you how handsome you look without your shirt?" She giggled, playing with the buttons.  
Tech only laughed, leaning forward again to kiss her. Hovering over her, he moved closer, letting his body rest carefully on top of hers for a minute. Cassidy liked it, as Tech was rather lightweight for his height. The closeness gave her a sense of security.

Tech's hands slithered down her back slowly until they reached the waistline of her jeans (She hadn't yet changed for bed). He hesitated. Never in his life had he ever done something like this before. He wasn't even sure where to start.

Cassidy sensed his nervousness and smiled up at him. "Go ahead." She encouraged, holding back a giggle

Tech chuckled, feeling his cheeks heat up from his nerves. His fingers played along the waist band of her jeans, slowly slipping between the cloth and her waist, and caressing her skin underneath

Cassidy sighed happily, trying to not let her eyes close as she tried to undo the buttons of Tech's shirt. Pulling it down when she was finished, she gazed over his thin, but slightly muscular form slowly. Just enough strength in those arm to make her feel safe, but not too much to make her worry that she's going to get squashed if he hugs her. She began tracing a pattern on his chest, humming softly.

Tech smiled down at her. "Having fun, are we?" He chuckled, kissing her neck. Cassidy gasped softly at the sudden movement, leaning her head back to let him continue. Tech broke the kiss with a smile. He glanced down where his hands were and gulped slightly. Slowly he undid the button on her jeans and the zipper. He looked back at Cassidy. She was smiling. She wanted him to keep going.

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Yeah. After this your innocence might get a little ruined ^^'... unless if you've read the other M-rated stories on here. If so, then you're fine XD **

**"I-I... really?" **

**Oh Tech, how your ackwardness makes me giggle XD**


	4. His Warrior

******...**

**I can't believe I actually got myself to post this XD**

**This... took a lot of forcing myself. ^/^**

**So, if you don't wanna read Tech and Cass... er... y'know, just skip this chapter and the next. _**  
**  
Chapter 4: "His Warrior"**

The young coyote couple stared at each other, brown eyes meeting green, Cass putting as much love as she could into her gaze alone.

It amazed Tech on how so many emotions he could find in her beautiful eyes; the safety, the enormous amount of love and trust in them, given to him and only him. It made his chest swell with something he had always thought he'd never feel, and he had this funny, sweet, warm girl to thank for it all.

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead before turning back to the obsticle in which he now faced: getting the redhead's lovely legs our of the body snug jeans

Cassidy closed her eyes softly as Tech's lips made contact with her forehead. She could feel him trying to pull down her jeans, so she braced her feet, arms and shoulders against the bed, raising her middle area so the job was a little easier. In doing so, however, her pelvic area touched his, and a small shock of electricity went through her, causing her to gasp. Tech's face lit up scarlet red. He had felt it too. They stared at each other for a moment, before giggling together.

With a gentle tug, Cassidy's jeans slipped down over her hips and to her knees, revealing pale blue panties. Tech tried so hard, but he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering lower everytime he looked at her.

The pretty little redhead caught his eyes pressing lower and lower down her body, even though they tried to stay away. She felt her cheeks flush at his stare, feeling suddenly self-concious as she twitched in her spot. The move caught her husband's eye. Swallowing, Cassidy let her hands reach forward, careful of the male above her as she hesitantly touched his own pants and fumbled with the button. Her eyes rose to meet Tech's as she heard his low chuckle, blushing deeply with a question on her lips.

He must've read her mind, for he answered her without question, voice husky, "We're like a pair of bumbling virgins." Tech grinned at her as the sides of her mouth twitched upward in an amused smile at the thought.

A small giggle rose in her throat, tickling her until she let it out. She was quickly becoming more and more nervous, and her hands shook slightly as she undid his pants slowly. Tech gazed down at her in concern. "Are you sure you're okay, Cass?" He let himself come closer to her, pulling her into a tight, warm embrace.

_'No, I'm not sure. When have I ever really been sure of myself?'_ She thought, returning the hug. "Yeah, just... a little nervous.." Her voice gave away her true fear, and Tech could hear it.

He kissed her, first on her forehead, then making his way to the tip of her nose and her lips. "You don't need to be. I'll take care of you." He promised.

Cassidy nodded. "I know.." She whispered, finally gathering the courage to pull down Tech's pants. Another small giggle escaped from her when she saw Tech's tail beating the air like a fan, but her heart stopped and her face lit up when she saw the growing bulge in Tech's boxers.

_'For me,'_ she thought suddenly, _'He's getting this way for me... no one else.' _

Still, it was with a slight giggle that she pushed up and kissed him on the nose before on the lips, allowing his fingers to brush through her waterfall of red hair. She sighed at the pleasant feel, pressing closer as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

Tech's hands freed themselves from her silken locks, tracing the curves of her sides through the fabric of her shirt. Coming to its end, he gripped the fabric and lightly started to pull upwards, his knuckles grazing the tender body underneath.

Cassidy shivered at the sensation, arching her back slightly and reaching down to cover his hands with her own. She then lifted her elbows, breaking their kiss to pull the shirt up and over her head before tossing it to the side. Suddenly, the spunky redhead felt a sliver of self-conciousness etch itself into her as she sat before her husband in nothing but her bra and panties.

Tech, however, could see nothing wrong and just smiled affectionately. His wife was so beautiful... if only she'd believe it. Maybe... maybe he could make her believe it...

Tech gazed down at her, his golden eyes tracing over every curve, every inch of her compact, but beautiful body. He kept smiling, now staring straight into her dark brown eyes. "You look amazing." Tech whispered, only causing Cassidy blush more. He lowered his head, kissing her cheek, then moving to her neck. He left a trail of kisses down her throat, to her shoulder blade. His hands snuck gently around her, fumbling around as he tried to find the clasp to undo her bra.

With their chests now pushed together, Tech could feel Cassidy's heartbeat, and he could feel it quickening. She panted. "Tech..."

"I know..." Tech cooed.

With a small SNAP the strap holding her bra in place came loose. Tech pulled away a little, allowing Cassidy to take it off herself.

Her face blushing like mad, she slowly pulled off the fabric, only for it to stop. "Ow." She winced. "Uh, Tech... It's stuck." Surely enough, the clasp had become tangled up in the she-coyote's fire-red locks.

Tech bit his lip, trying so hard not to laugh...

Frowning, she reached back, trying to untangle the clasp from her hair. She made a small noise as it pulled, biting her lower lip slowly. The bed moved as Tech inched forward, attempting and failing to hide his amusement. She noticed and pouted at him.

"Not funny, Tech."

Chuckling, he kissed her nose softly, "Sorry, I can't help it. You look so cute when you pout." He reached over and gentley untangled her from the fabric. He gulped loudly as she finally pulled the bra off.

Tech stared. He tried not to, but he couldn't help it. She was so small, so delicate-looking. He noticed that her fur thinned out slightly around her chest, and it was silkier than the rest of her fur. Then his eyes wandered lower, to her hips. He traced a single finger gently over the remainder of a long, ragged scar. She was still missing fur around it, but that might never come back. It was a miracle in itself that she survived that wound. Looking back on that day, though, Tech was not surprised that she lived through it. She was a fighter. A born warrior. And that's one of the things he loved about her the most.

Cassidy was becoming more comfortable, and wrapped her arms snugly around Tech's waist. She nuzzled his neck softly, kissing him as her hands wandered lower.

Tech chuckled. "Feeling brave now, are we?" He said teasingly, kissing her right behind her ear.

Cassidy moaned quietly, closing her eyes. She was actually a little itchy there, and Tech's lips were caressing the exact spot. Suddenly, she half-sat up, placing her hands on Tech's chest and pushing, until finally she was on top of him.

"Yeah..." she said softly, smirking at his surprised expression at their roles being flipped, "I do feel a bit braver." She winked at him.

**(END CHAPTER)**


	5. Gotcha

**Chapter 5: "Gotcha"**

The action made Tech groan. He watched as she panted softly, firmly planting her arms on his shoulders as she fell forward and kissed his neck heatedly, chests touching and making each canine's heart beat faster. A covered noise built in the back of her throat as his warm palms rested on her hips, holding her to his body with more force under his fingertips. Growling playfully, he moved his head to the side to meet her mouth in a kiss.

Cassidy moved somewhat over her husband, trying to find an easier spot to sit without hurting him, only to have their hips touch. Her eyes opened with a gasp, leaning forwards and burrying her face into his chest, trying to overcome the sudden electric sparks shooting up her body. Once they settled, she looked up into her husband's green eyes.

Tech smirked. "I must be really good, huh?" They both laughed quietly, more out of their laboured breathing than anything else.

They layed there together for a moment, just staring at each other. Finally, Cassidy spoke up. "Well... we've gotten this far." Her eyes faltered and she glanced down at his chest, face burning up again. She wondered how Tech was handling her body temperature. With her fire powers, she always had a slight higher body temperature than normal people, but now, with all of the... making out and stuffs, her skin must be burning to the touch. She felt like she was literally, on fire.

Tech smiled up at her. "No point in stopping now." He chuckled.

Cassidy returned the smile, reaching down and touching the waistband of his boxers. She glanced up at her wonderful husband, who was patiently waiting for her to continue...

Her fingers curled around the rim as the she-coyote scooted down his bare legs, slowly pulling the garment down. Tech's hips lifted, allowing her to pull it down further past. His fur was rougher then her own underneath her fingertips, but it was still warm from the cling of the boxers and, more then likely, her own body heat.

Even though her confidence with her husband had grown from when they had first started, and hugely so since they had first met, Cassidy couldn't stop herself from blushing as the undergarment fell free from his hips and easily slid off his legs.

She felt a burning tingle between her thighs, only making her blush more. He was... rather large. She thought. She wasn't exactly sure, though. After all, she had never done this before.

When Cassidy glanced up at Tech's face, she noticed the same look of embarrassment on her husband's handsome face. She smiled, reaching forward and kissing him passionately on the lips. Tech moaned as their hips touched again, clinging to his wife tightly, as if afraid to let her go. His hands rested on the sides of her hipbones, playing with the elastic band of her panties. The tips of his fingers slid inside slightly, as if asking her for permission to go further. Cassidy answered with a soft, gentle moan, pushing herself closer to Tech.

Taking the movement as a 'yes' -like it was- Tech yanked the fabric down from her waist, being careful with her tail.

So, there they were, completely undressed and totally in the mood. Tech suddenly broke the kiss, sitting up. "It might be... a little easier... for you..." He was panting, tongue hanging out and everything - which Cassidy found completely adorable. "If I'm on top." He gave her a coy smile.

Cassidy smirked devilishly. "You only want to be on top so you can tell the guys that tomorrow."

Tech's face fell and his cheeks lit up. "No, I don't!"

Cassidy giggled. She loved toying with him like that. He looked so cute when he panics. She licked her lips a little before pecking him on the tip of his snout. "Alright, but you'll have to make me move." She whispered, winking at him.

Smirking at the playful challenge, Tech slid his arms naturally around her waist, pulling her smaller body closer to his chest. The tan muzzle lent forward and burried itself within her fur, causing a sharp gasp of surprise from the she-coyote. He nuzzled and nipped at the silken hair in the valley of her breasts, encouraged by the soft sounds leaving her mouth.

Cassidy's chest heaved from the enticing actions of her husband, unable to keep the noises at bay. The redhead 's hands rose to rub against his cheeks in response, alternatingly tangling her fingers in the longer strands of hair atop his head from time to time. Her eyes shut against the sensations, giving her the opportunity to focus on the new feelings that her love was making quiver through her body.

Grinning into her, his lips moved upwards on her chest to her neck, barely scratching the end of his fingertip against her side. The green-eyed canine continued in his tasting of figure before him as another finger started to move. And another. And another.

The pressure placed in each spot grew an inch harder as they quickened in their pace.

Cassidy held back a whine as she squirmed under the attention. Her nerves set on fire as the light touches flew across her sides and stomach. Her back arched stiffly against the feeling of his fingers; tracing patterns, marking places, letting her body tingle as her voice grew louder until she could hold it back no more.

"T-Tech!" She yelped, squirming against his hold.

His chuckle was the only thing that answered her as the fingers expanded their area of attack.

Feminine shoulders vibrated as Cass wiggled and twisted in attempts to get away. The brown fur stood on end as the girl bit down on her lip and tried to repress forming giggles.

Key word: attempted.

Twitching, the young coyote gasped out, "S-S-S-Stop it! T-TECH! I-I can't...!" She panted as she pushed against his arms, still laughing like mad as he continued to tickle the sanity out of her. "TECH! I can't- hehehe, T-Tech... mmm, s-stop! Pl... please!"

Her laughter was like an elixar. Tech couldn't help but join in with deep chortles into her fur.

Still, he allowed her body weight to roll them onto their sides. With slight reluctance, he pulled his hands away from her sides long enough to push himself up to his hands and knees while kneeling between her legs. A grin plastered itself onto his face as he gazed down at the beauty below him, still giggling from the previous actions. Tech kissed each of her closed eyes, chuckling again.

"Gotcha."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Did you like this chapter? The only way we'll know is if you tell us! 3**


	6. We Are One

**Okay. Last warning. They're actually gonna do it now XD No more teasing! So, if you can't handle, please don't read! 3**

**Chapter 6: "We Are One"**

Cassidy sighed softly, trying to catch her breath, laying there rather passively.

Tech continued to explore her body, kissing everywhere he could. At some spots she giggled, at others she moaned. Cassidy let her fingers play with Tech's dark hair, increasing their pressure as Tech's lips moved lower. He licked gently around her scar, as if licking at a fresh wound.

Finally, Tech moved forward, locking his golden-green eyes with her chestnut-brown ones. His smile softened, gazing down at her lovingly. "Are you.. ready?" He whispered slowly, petting the side of her face.

Cassidy was still panting, but she returned the smile, nodding. "Yes. I'm ready."

Tech gulped loudly, pressing himself gently against her. He positioned himself so he wouldn't hurt her. With a small grunt, he pushed himself inside of her slowly, stopping to let her get used to the feeling.

Cassidy gave a sharp gasp, clinging to Tech's shoulders tightly. She could feel tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. It hurt. So much.

Tech's eye's threatened to roll into the back of his head at the warmth suddenly surrounding him, but he forced himself to remain still. He whimpered softly at the pain he felt his girl was feeling, knowing that he was causing it to her and kicking himself for it. "Cass," he rasped out, lying his forehead to hers, "I-I'm so... so sorry Cass... I di-didn't think... m-maybe we shouldn't... k-keep going..."

The little spitfire shook her head slowly, tensed still against the intrusion but focused on calming her nerves. She didn't want him to stop... she knew that if they did, this fear of pain would cause them to never do it again.

"No," she whispered back, "I'll be... f-fine..."

She felt the body above her shift, and the puff of breath down her neck as his concerned voice floated into her ear.

"I... I don't want to hurt you, Cassidy..."

"I'm okay, Tech..." Finally, she opened her eyes, gazing at him softly. A small smile crept up on her lips.

Tech just couldn't help himself. He just had to lean down and kiss her. His tongue gently pressed against her mouth, asking for entrance. Cassidy allowed it, moaning as Tech moved closer. He shifted again, pushing in a little more. The redhead winced. It still hurt, but not as much as before. Tech waited again before continuing. He kept the slow, hesitant pace up for a few minutes, until he was sure that his love was ready to continue.

Cassidy broke the kiss, moving downward to nibble Tech's neck carefully. She moved her hips upward, silently telling him that she was fine. Her body tensed up again and she groaned loudly as Tech's movements quickened.

The coyote heard the groan from his wife and struggled to curb his animal instincts, the ones telling him to mark her as his own fast and hard. He panted from keeping them in check, somehow able to keep their pace slow to help her adjust. Tech felt her hips move towards him, a silent sign of continuation, and he nodded.

Their movements grew quicker, forming a soft rhythm. Slowly, small moans joined in to his pants, whispers of his name leaving her lips voluntarily and unconciously.

Hearing her soft, sweet voice whisper his name only excited Tech more. He began to gradually gain speed, earning more moans and whispers from his partner.

Cassidy leaned her head back into the pillow, her eyes shut, panting heavily. Her hands were clinging with all of her might to his hips. Her nails suddenly dug into his skin, causing him to jump, which is turn caused her to gasp sharply, only clinging more. Tech didn't mind, he sort of enjoyed it.

"Cass..." Tech's voice was slightly cracked, and he panted loudly in her ear.

The redhead replied with a long, drawn-out moan. She suddenly moved her hips opposite to Tech, giving the both of them a very pleasurable sensation.

Tech gazed at Cassidy, smirking. "You... you are amazing... My little spitfire."

Her secret nickname made the young she-coyote blush even more as opened her mouth to gasp for air. His mouth was stretched wide into a loving smirk, and she just... couldn't help but add in a teasing voice, "Not as much... as you... my puppy-boy..."

Cassidy giggled as she saw his emerald eyes widen at the words.

Her husband growled playfully in his throat at the comment, narrowing his eyes. Focusing on making her loose that smug look, he slowly dragged his tongue across her chest, nipping here and there as his hips snapped forward suddenly.

The redhead gasped louder then before, the smile leaving her muzzle as his name instantly sprang to her lips. "Tech!" He just chuckled and rose his head up to kiss her heatedly on the lips.

Already, Cass knew she was falling for him all over again; his caring personality, his loving gaze, his brilliant mind, and his understanding nature. She clung to him with her hands but it felt so much more then that. It wasn't just physical, not even close.

The movements were deep and it made her realize that he was probably close enough to reach her soul. Bare and pure and raw... her entire self in one spot. Her core.

She hadn't wanted anyone to see this far into her... to get this close to her as he was now. But being with Tech... it felt magnificent and right. Like she was finally finding the other half to her.

He was her gulp of water after years in the desert.

She was his breath of air after diving underwater.

They fit, for better or for worse, and this intimacy they now shared only further proved it.

Tech just couldn't help but stare at her. Stare into her eyes, so full of life and emotion, stare at her lips, that never seemed to stop smiling, stare at her chest, which was rising and falling in time with his. What they shared was much more than just a relationship, much more than just a physical attraction.

What they felt for each other was a feeling shared by very few people in this world. A very special feeling. Something people call 'true love.' Something that many people talk about but few truely understand. Something sought by just as many, found by even fewer.

Something that they knew they'd never take for granted. Never in a million years.

Leaning her head back again, Cassidy closed her eyes, focusing everything - every muscle, every nerve in her body - on her husband. Their rhythm continued, gaining speed. Both of them could feel something coming.

Tech gazed over his fiery-spirited wife, gently holding her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. He was still struggling to hold himself back from taking her too fast. He didn't want to hurt her, ever. But, his instincts were growing stronger, as was his speed.

And Cassidy didn't mind, at all. She wanted him to move faster, she wanted him to take her. Then and now.

"Tech..." she moaned out, pressing her hips up into his body, encouraging him to quicken his pace. Without further questioning, Tech complied, making the smaller coyote hum appreciatively as her entire body tingled and vibrated from the sensations coursing through her from the inside out.

Their voices mixed into a new and enticing sound, powering them forward into the final beats of their incredible new journey together.

Cassidy's entire body suddenly tensed and she shuddered. "Oooohh.." She moaned. "Tech... please..."

Tech kissed her softly on the lips one more time. He knew what she wanted, and now he was going as fast as he could without hurting her. A strong shiver suddenly went through his body. He was getting close.

Cassidy's nails were starting to dig into Tech's back. With each thrust her grip tightened. Finally, the mounting pleasure suddenly overtook her, shaking her throughout. She gasped loudly, almost screaming a little. "Tech!"

And it was at that moment, without warning, Cassidy turned from licking Tech's neck to biting him just behind his left ear. Maybe it was just to take off some of the pressure, maybe the pleasure had been too much for her, or maybe it was some kind of crazy instinct that drove her to suddenly sink her teeth into the soft flesh behind his ear. Now, mind you, she's not turning into a vampire. The bite wasn't strong enough to draw blood, but there was going to be a mark there in the morning.

It was with this overload of sensations; her grip on him tightening, her lovely voice crying out his name in bliss, and the sharp nip behind his ear that brought him over the edge.

"Cass..." The green-eyed canine's moan drawled out as the pressure released inside his wife, his hips frantic movements slowing. The dark furred chest heaved with every pant of his lungs, arms shaking slightly as his energy seemingly drained. He gulped, attempting to wet his dried throat, and rested his forehead on the bed over her shoulder.

Slowly, Cassidy's hand reached up, resting gently on Tech's neck. Neither of them could say anything, their throats dry and hoarse from their activities. Neither of them wanted to. They only wanted to lay there, savouring the moment. Their moment. Each thought was focused on the other.

His breathing beginning to return to normal, Tech pulled away from Cassidy, before flopping down beside her. His one arm was drapped across her chest, but neither he nor his partner cared. They gazed at each other, smiling. They did it. They had gone there. Now all they had to do was hope and pray that their dream would become real.

If only they knew what lay ahead of them. Would they have decided against this? Maybe, maybe not. They both loved each other more than life itself, they would have done what they felt was right.

And this felt so right.

Catching his breath, his fingers gentley curled to her side. He rolled onto his side, feeling the need to just look at her. Cass' pants were dying down as well as she turned her head to him. The redhead's beautiful brown eyes found his own and she smiled at him. Softly, he pulled his new lover into a warm embrace, letting his forehead touch her own.

"Wow..." he whispered, unable to speak much louder. And to be honest, he didn't really think he would've if given the choice. This was their special moment... and nobody else allowed to crash it. He nuzzled her hair, sniffing in their mixed scent in generous amounts.

All Cassidy could do was sigh happily, and even that didn't express her emotions enough. Nothing could. Nothing ever would. She felt so calm, so at peace, so happy, there was no describing the feeling swelling in her heart as Tech pulled her close and tight.

A smile wrapped itself around her lips and she closed her eyes, listening to their hearts beat in unison. They had become one.

Her arms made their way around his shoulders, pulling her as close as she could to him. The redhead let her chin rest on his arm, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his fingers running through her long locks. He was so soft, so gentle. Everytime he came to a tangle, he gently played with the knot until it came undone. And that wasn't just with her hair, either.

Tech could feel her weight shift, leaning against him. She was starting to fall asleep. He put his arms under hers and around her waist, adjusting the both of them so he was laying on his back, with Cassidy cuddled up against him, her head resting on his chest. His wife looked up and smiled appreciatingly. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

He smiled back and kissed her forehead. "You-" His words were cut off by a rapping at the bedroom door. Tech's golden-green eyes widened and his heart lept into his throat. Had one of the guys heard them?

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Reviews are like chocolate, good for the soul! Please make our day and write us one! 3**


	7. Sleeping In

**Chapter 7: "Sleeping In"**

A voice, high and chirpy, followed the quick tapping.

"Hey-you-two-are-you-in-there? I-thought-we-were-going-to-watch-that-movie-tonight? Everyone-else-is-all-wai-"

Tech slid off the bed with a thump, rushing forward once he hit the ground. Stumbling around the edge of the mattress, he yanked his pants up and buckled them tightly around his waist. He reached down and snatched up a shirt, fumbling with that as well as he called out to the rambling avian.

"C-Coming! I-!"

The door opened just in time as Tech stepped into the doorframe, equally hiding his still-bare love from any wandering eyes. The canine gulped and stood straight, managing a weak smile to give to his best friend. "H-Hey Rev, we were just..." The words trailed off as he realised Rev's emerald eyes had widened slightly and his head had tilted... not to mention he had ceased his hyper speech the moment the coyote had opened the door.

Tech's voice was still somewhat huskey from their previous actions, but that wasn't the thing that had the roadrunner's attention.

"...Tech, why are you wearing Cass' shirt?" Rev asked innocently, voice unusually slow as he frowned slightly at the sight of his co-worker wearing his other co-worker's shirt.

Hearing Rev's voice, Cassidy snatched up the blanket, which had fallen on the floor as well. She quietly curled up in a ball, covering herself with the blanket, pretending to be asleep.

Tech's face went completely red, and he felt his throat swell up a little as he tried to explain the situation... without really explaining the situation. "Uuhhh... well, I just got out of the shower, and when you knocked, I rushed to get dressed to answer the door. I must've accidently grabbed her shirt by mistake."

"Cassidy? Leave-her-clothes-on-the-floor? Since-when?" Rev tilted his head sideways, curious. He knew that the she-coyote was quite the neat-freak. He tried to peek around Tech, to see inside the room, but Tech only shut the door behind himself, moving out into the hallway.

"Sorry, Rev, Cass isn't feeling really good right now... She's trying to rest. And I was just thinking of going to sleep myself." Tech faked a yawn, that actually turned into a real yawn. Only then did he realize exactly how tired he was.

"Awww, really? Does-she-want-something-to-drink? I-can-make-her-a-quick-pick-me-up-shake!" The roadrunner offered.

Tech shook his head. "No, she said her stomach's bothering her. Thanks anyways Rev."

"You-sure-you're-not-going-to-come-for-the-movie?"

Tech nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Next time?"

"Yeah, sure!" Rev smiled. "Night Tech!"

Tech smiled back, slowly slipping back into the bedroom. Phew, he made it out of that one.

Meanwhile, walking down the hall, Rev smirked to himself. "Sorry-Tech-you-didn't-fool-me-this-time." He glanced over his shoulder, towards his freind's bedroom door. "Good-luck-buddy."

Cassidy smiled, feeling Tech's warm lips touch the back of her neck softly as he layed down beside her again. Her eyes opened, only to realize that he had taken off the shirt and pants. She giggled. "You did look cute in my shirt. Why didn't you keep it on?"

Tech chuckled. "Well, after a couple of minutes, it was becoming a little constrictive. I thought you'd like to have me alive in the morning." He rolled on top of her, kissing her forehead and nuzzling her fringe of hair that hung in her face.

"Yes, it would be nice." Cassidy laughed, trying to sit up "Do you think Rev really fell for your- AAH." She suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching her side tightly.

"Cass?" He gasped in surprise, quickly getting off of his wife. Tech's hands reached forward and gentley pressed against her arms that were holding her body, "Cass, love, what's the matter?" His heart started to thud in fear. Had he hurt her after all?

Cassidy took in a sharp breath, trying to relax her muscles as she layed back down again. Her head leaned into the pillow. "Nothing... I'm fine..." She whispered hoarsely.

Noticing that her arms were pressed right where her scar was only made Tech's heart beat faster. "No you're not... What exactly hurts?"

Cassidy finally opened her eyes, smiling. "It's okay, Tech... I prolly just pulled something while fumbling around for the blanket..." She huffed gently.

Tech knew deep down that she wasn't as 'fine' as she was letting on, but he decided not to press on it. Instead he looked to her eyes, willing for something there to tell him what was wrong.

Nothing stood back at him. There was no longer any trace of pain in her brown orbs, just a state of calm and exhaustion.

Now that he thought about it, what he had told Rev about going to sleep was a good idea. He was pretty tired as well. The muscles in his arms suddenly became sore and limp, his back aching to fall into the warm covers.

Sighing gently, he laid his head down on the pillow, his arms snaking around Cassidy's waist and pulling the little hothead closer to him.

She was so warm...

Nuzzling into her hair a last time, he kissed her temple, allowing their heartbeats to thump alongside eachother in perfect rythym. "Love you, Cassidy. And... thank you."

With a long, happy sigh, Cassidy nestled her head into Tech's chest. "I love you too.." Her voice came to his ears at a whisper.

Within seconds, the pair were sound asleep in each other's arms... that is, until...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Tech groaned, rolling over on to his back. He did NOT want to get up now. With a grunt, he slammed his hand down on the 'snooze' button. His eyes wandered towards the sleeping girl beside him, and the corners of his mouth twisted upwards in a smile.

She had not moved from when she'd fallen alseep last night. Still curled up right beside him, her one arm around his shoulder - or at least part of the way now that Tech had moved. The only difference is now that her head was laying on a pillow instead of Tech's chest.

He cuddled up next to her._ 'The guys won't notice we slept in a little...' _He told himself.

He felt something soft and warm press against his chest. It shifted, pushing a little weight onto him, but it was a comfortable one. From the weight came the warmer feel then that of the blanket covering his body. The heat spread through him, originating from five points on his chest. Three fingers, a thumb, and the palm of someone's hand.

Smaller then his own.

Like a feather, a tickling softness brushed against his lips; easing him even further from his slumber. Senses awoke, his head cleared from the darkness.

Reality fumbled and blurred as his eyelids opened to the sight of fire red and loving brown.

The blob smiled at him, leaning down and his senses were overwhelmed as his lips touched the other's.

The pulled apart again, his own eyes blinking away the fuzz as his wife giggled down at him. He was still dazed as her murmured words finally drifted into his ears.

"Tech, love... it's 9:04 am."

Tech's green eyes seemed to pop out of his head when the realization hit him. "9 AM!" He jumped up, accidently tipping Cassidy over as he scrambled off the bed.

Cassidy giggled, running her hand through her messy red hair and flipping it to one side. "What's the rush? It's not like there's any end-of-the-world mission going on, or else the others would have come and got us up."

Tech cringed at the thought of Rev running in the room, only to see them... well, the way they were. That would be very difficult to explain. "I know, but I was supposed to meet Ace in the lab at eight so I could show him my latest project."

Cassidy only laughed more. "Oh, I see... you had a date with Ace!"

Tech gave her a look, but it soon faded away as he joined in with her laughter. Tech paused, gazing at his wife softly. He noticed that she looked a little pale, and her hand was over her belly. He slid behind her, placing his hands over hers. "Are you okay? I can tell Ace that you're still not feeling well..."

Cassidy shook her head, leaning into his chest. "No, I'm fine. I always feel a little dizzy in the mornings... and you wouldn't know that, would you, Mr. Seven-Thirty?"

Tech chuckled, squeezing her tightly. "Well, if you're sure. I'm just a little worried about you... and... y'know.." His voice trailed off and his hand increased it's pressure on her abdomen slightly.

The red-head iggled. "Tech, I thought you of all people should know that it's gonna be a couple of months at least before we know for sure. And..." She paused. "You know that it might not work the first time around."

Tech gulped, but was otherwise silent.

"But, He will give us what we need." She added, her voice soft and quiet.

Hearing this, Tech smiled, pulling her tight. "He will."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**One Chapter left! Please don't hesitate to give Lisa and I reviews! We've worked very hard on this 83**


	8. Just An Ordinary Day

**Chapter 8: "Just An... Ordinary Day"**

The other eight Loonatics turned their heads in surprise when, a few minutes later, the pair finally made their entrance into the kitchen.

Rev offered the two coyotes a smile. "I guess you really weren't feeling good, huh Cass?" If only they could see the ever-so-subtle mischieviousglint in his deep green eyes.

"Yeah, we were up most of the night." Tech answered sheepishly. What he said, however, wasn't a lie. They had been up really late last night.

"Are you feeling better now, Cass?" Lexi asked, an innocent tone in her voice.

"Oh yeah. It was just... something I ate." Cassidy replied cheerfully.

"That's what she said." Seth whispered, earning a foot smashed into his from Quick.

Tech ignored his brother's comment, pulling out a chair from the table. He met Cassidy's smile of thanks as she sat down and he pushed it back in place. He nuzzled the top of her head briefly before moving off to the cupboards to grab them both breakfast.

"What do you want, Cass? Toast or cereal?" He asked.

"Toast, please." Cassidy smiled at him again, and the guys couldn't help but notice the rather intense loving look she was giving him; once again drawing suspicion.

"So, this is 'the morning after' toast? OW!" Seth gasped, reaching under the table to grab his foot, now throbbing. Quick sat beside him, nomming her cheese omlete rather happily.

Again, both coyotes ignored the other's jibe. Tech placed a couple peices of bread into the levi-toaster before moving off to grab a mug from another cupboard. His tail flicked as he moved, a twitch of warmth that spread throughout his body and made it unable for him to stop the smile that took over his face. Unseen from the rest of the group, his emerald eyes sparkled happily.

The ceramic's smooth surface was cool to his palm, but was relatively unnoticable as he poured the strong scented liquid from the coffemakers round basin. Beside him, a timer's beep sounded.

He took a sip of the coffee, brewed to his specific taste, and took out the toast. Slidding them on a plate, he buttered them and walked back to his loving wife. He placed them infront of her, kissing her chastly on the lips as he mumbled, "I gotta go check on my project, I'll see you later."

Cassidy just nodded, feeling a strange overwhelming sensation as she stared up at him. Before letting him go, she picked up a peice of the breakfast he had given her and pushed it between his teeth and over the tongue. "Don't forget to eat that," she giggled.

The genius rolled his eyes playfully but smiled at her nonetheless. He gripped the bread in his free hand, ripping off a piece and swallowing it as he left the room for his lab.

Once again as he left, his tail flicked out after him; the definition of smug and lovestruck.

The moment everyone heard the doors whoosh shut behind Tech, they all turned their eyes to the red-head.

Seth smirked at his sister-in-law. "So, how was Tech last night?" He cooed teasingly.

Cassidy attempted to hide her blushing, taking another bite of her toast. "I don't understand what you are saying, Seth." She replied innocently.

"You said yes to him, didn't you?" Lexi squealed a little, grabbing Cassidy's arm.

"I really don't know what you guys are talking about!" Cassidy lied, biting back a smile.

"Eh, come on, guise, leave her alone. This is private stuff, between her and Tech." Ace stepped in, for once to Cassidy's relief.

"But it involves my brother, so I have a right to know." Seth argued, smiling in self-satisfaction.

"Okay! I just have one question." Cassidy cut in. "How the HECK did you guys know?"

The room grew quiet, and all eyes flew to Rev, who sat there, unusually quiet, his wide green eyes growing wider and wider as the stares dug into him, as if wanting to uncover the truth simply by making him uncomfortable.

The roadrunner gulped, smiling nervously at the scowling she-coyote. He pulled at the collar of his t-shirt, voice even higher then usual, "I, uh, um..." Rev glanced at his wrist, letting his eyes widen as he stared at the wristwatch, "Would-you-lookit-the-time, I'm-late-for-my-morning-run-around-the-city! Yeah, kay-bye!" With that, he scrambled from his seat and rushed out the door before any of the others could react.

Cassidy sighed in exasperation, holding her face in her hands. "Well. So much for this being between Tech and I." She mumbled, looking straight at Lexi, then turning her glare to Mairi, Quick, and Icy.

"Hey, don't give ME the stink-eye, princess." Icy glared back. "It wasn't me who blabbed about you two wanting kids." She turned her gaze to Mairi, who'd been sitting there the entire time, unusually quiet.

Mairi immediately flashed Cassidy an innocent smile.

Cassidy paused, then a smile broke on her lips. "Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up." She shrugged. "Besides, you guys were gonna find out about this sooner or later."

Everyone shifted in their seats rather uncomfortably, as if trying to say something without actually saying it.

Cassidy blinked. "What? It's wasn't... THAT obvious, was it?"

"It couldn't have been more obvious if you were wearing neon signs around your necks." Icy replied flatly, smirking to herself.

The she-coyote blushed, the tint of colour in her cheeks matching her fire-red hair.

Seth scooted beside Cassidy, nudging her with his elbow. "So, how did he do? I can tell you did fairly well, the way that tail of his is going." He gave her a sly wink.

Cass looked at her brother-in-law, cheeks warm in a blush, before inching her gaze towards the petite mouse on his other side. Quick gave her a small nod. The firey coyote smirked at Seth before putting her foot down. Hard.

The male yelped, eyes wide as he scooted backwards from her. His hands fell to his injured foot, mumbling darkly as he rubbed the sore limb.

"He was more then fine, thank you very much," Cassidy answered through the giggles around the table. "Absolutely perfect, in fact."

Ace sighed from the counter and rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Okay, I really don't need ta hear da rest of dis conversation... I'm gunna go train." He put his plate by the sink and looked over to the brown devil looking out of place in the conversation at the table, "Comin' with, Slam?"

Slam nodded enthusiastically, excusing himself from the table and following the bunny from the room. Once again, giggles rose up from the rest at the breakfast table.

Cassidy sighed happily, staring down at her breakfast. There was a large bite mark on the side of it from herself a few minutes ago; but now she didn't feel hungry. Her mind was spinning, thinking about last night. If only she knew that the more she thought about it, the more the tint of red on her cheeks was evident.

Lexi, Quick, and Mairi all exchanged smiles. Icy rolled her eyes, pretending not to care. Duck had left, a long time before Ace had, leaving Seth as the only guy at the table.

Seth poked Cassidy arm. "You gonna eat that?" He gestured to the lone piece of toast on her plate. The she-coyote shook her head. With a smile, Seth snatched up the bread and nommed on it happily.

Quick sighed. "Cass, you're not helping him learn to behave in the presence of other people."

She shrugged, smiling apologetically, "Sorry. I'm just... not hungry."

"Why? You lovesick or something?" Seth mumbled inbetween chewing.

"Seth! Chew with your mouth closed! Dios Mio, you're worse than my brothers!" Quick scolded.

"Not at night. At least, that's what YOU said."

Quick glanced passed her boyfreind, at Cassidy. The pair nodded.

"OOOOWWW!"

~~~

As the day moved on, so did life with it. Weeks skimmed by, months churning the hours out like a well oiled machine. Within what originally seemed like minutes turned out to be a lot longer then that.

It was after that time, months later, that a pyjama clad Cassidy slipped into the well-used lab of her husband. Darkness surrounded her slim form, broken only by the pulsing becon of light originating from the far wall of the room. Arms crossed over her stomach, the little hothead walked towards it, finally getting a glimpse of Tech's form against the bright screen of his computer.

"...Tech?"

"GAH!" Tech shrieked, jumping out of his seat and falling to the floor as the wheeled chair slid out from underneath him. Papers flew everywhere, burying the male coyote.

Cassidy gasped, running to her husband's side. "I'm sorry, Tech... I didn't mean to scare you." She helped him gather together the floating papers and stand up again.

He sighed auditably, smiling at her before chuckling, "It's alright. I should've heard you come in." Reaching forward, he took the sheets of paper and placed them once again on his desk. "So, what brings you to the dark confines of my cave tonight, Miss Cassidy?"

Cassidy giggled, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning in to kiss him. "I am not sure. It... It's like a strange outside force called me here. Oh! I can see it now! Oh!" She sat up, draping the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically as she played along with Tech's Count Dracula voice. "Please! Help me!" Through her melodramatic cries for help, the red-head couldn't help but laugh as Tech pulled her close.

Tech let himself lean forward towards her, leaning until his nose touched hers softly. "Of course, my beautiful." With that, their lips touched in a deep kiss, silencing the room.

It broke with the two of them laughing. Cass leant her forehead onto his chest, brown eyes closed as her legs fell weak against him. His arms held her close, ears pressed into him so she could hear as well as feel the great inhales of air he took as they laughed at their acting skills.

After a few minutes of silence, Tech asked his question again. "So, really, what are doing here so late at night?" He let his hand brush the top of her head softly.

Cassidy paused. "...Honestly, I don't really know. I just... couldn't get to sleep."

Tech squeezed her tightly, his hand suddenly falling to her stomach. "Have you-"

The red-head nodded solemnly. "Nothing yet."

Tech frowned. It had been their fifth try, and there was still no sign of a baby in their future. "Oh, Cass..." He whispered, kissing her forehead. He knew that this was hurting her emotionally. They had been so patient, thinking, 'just a few more weeks, then we'll know.' Well, a few weeks quickly turned into several months, and Tech wasn't sure how Cassidy was going to react this time around.

"I'm... I'm sorry Tech," a soft whisper came from the redhead. She felt tears pool at the corners of her eyes, a horrible sensation of helplessness as the thoughts of their failed tries came to mind.

Why couldn't her body just _accept_ Tech?

But her tears were stopped from overflowing down her cheeks as she felt his kiss to her head. A shaky sigh passed her lips, pressing into his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"It'll happen when it does. We can't rush it..." Tech's voice said, a sturdy rock for her to lean on both emotionally and physically. But it still couldn't help the hurt she felt.

"But what if... Tech, what if I can't... _we_ can't... have any children?..."

There was a short chuckle, tight from the mere thought of the possibility, but that was dashed away as he spoke with the utmost confidence, "Cass, just because we haven't been lucky so far doesn't mean it can't happen. So many other couples never get their baby the exact moment they want it, but they do only if they keep trying. It's the beauty in the gift of a child... it's what makes it so exciting and surprising."

"Besides, Cass... you know... we could always adopt... I thought you'd like that... since you grew up in an orphanage." Tech's green eyes met her own brown ones, full of love and care, the same look she saw in his eyes every other time she'd been upset, the same look she saw their first night, the same look she was sure to see at least once a day.

Cassidy nodded slowly, sniffling a little. "I've always wanted to, too... I just would really like to have a child of our very own... for _you_... I don't know." She mumbled, smiling a little to herself. "I don't even know why I'm so upset... After all, I have you." She took one of his hands and held it tightly, squeezing it, rubbing it softly, and then bringing it up to meet her lips.

He smiled at the action, pulling his hand away to cup her cheek and guide her eyes to meet his own again. He kissed her gently, trying to put as much of his love as he could into that one simple touch.

When it broke with reluctance, he didn't let her leave from the warm space in his arms. He held her to him, firmly and securely, as he whispered, "And I have you, Cassidy. Right now, it's all I need. If we're not meant to have our own child, then it's just not meant to be." Their foreheads met in a soft touch. "Just please, Cass... don't blame yourself for what may or may not happen. I will never give you anything less then my love... you're too important to me for anything less, and so very deserving of so much more."

And she didn't want to leave his arms. She felt so safe, secure, and warm sitting there with him, as close as they could be. Her eyes closed as his forehead touched her so softly. She smiled a smile that was more than any of her other smiles beforehand. This smile was a special one, a look full of all kinds of emotions, love, trust, care, safety, relief, joy.

Tech loved that smile so much. He wished that it would never leave her face.

Taking in a gulp of air, Cassidy whispered a soft reply to her husband. "I do not deserve it, Tech. I cannot say enough how much I love you. You mean the world to me... I don't know what I would do without you..." One, last, determined sob managed to find its way to Cassidy's throat, effectively silencing the room. But that was okay. They didn't need words to say what was on their minds right then.

Tech sighed, looking at his lovely little redhead. A thought passed through his mind. He smiled lightly, chuckling in a teasing way, "If it'll make you feel better, we could still try..."

Cassidy stared up at his face for a moment, unsure of what exactly he meant by that. A mischevious sparkle made her realize what EXACTLY he meant.

Her cheeks lit up brightly. "Ooohh..."

Tech smirked as he saw the realization dawn on his wife's face. He pulled her closer to his chest, nuzzling her left cheek before letting his muzzle travel down to her neck. There at it's base, he gave a small lick to the female coyote's fur.

A smile spread on to Cassidy's lips as she tried not to moan in surprise. Her arms wrapped underneath his, her palms resting on his shoulderblades, pulling her closer. "Tech..."

"Shhh.." The male coyote cooed, pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Cassidy melted in his warm embrace.

The genius moved his head to the side slightly, parting his lips to take a tentive taste of Cass' bottom one.

She gave a small hum, telling Tech that she was enjoying it. But, of course she did. She always enjoyed anything they did together; be it working in the lab, hanging out with their freinds, or even fighting crime, she loved every minute she spent with him. Everytime that he smiled at her, touched her hand or arm, kissed her, she felt a jolt spread through her, making her smile seem even more bright.

Through the worst of storms, he was the one who kept her smiling, reminding her of the silver lining that was always sure to be seen on the clouds surrounding them.

But right now, her entire mind, body, and soul were all focused on one thing... _him._

The only thing that would make it even better then this perfect fairytale, she thought, would be if the day came when she could no longer make her jeans fit.

No, not if-, when. Because with Tech, there was nothing that could hold them back. Nothing they couldn't do and nobody they couldn't beat.

As for a baby, it was only a matter of time... but she could wait. As long as Tech was with her every step she took, she could wait for as long as it'd take.

It was amazing how much of you could change, could grow, for someone. How you could become more confident, more happy, more loving and complete with the right person.

It was amazing to Tech how much his heart could feel just by simply hearing her name.

She was a miracle to his senses, his mind, his soul. She was more then he could ever ask for, could ever wish for, could ever deserve. And she loved him, of all people in this world.

It made him want to cry. Big, fat, happy tears of joy.

Tech praised that day he first laid eyes on her. Recalled that day as where his entire world changed for the better.

Who ever thought or knew that the day you met your true love could be as ordinary as any, and yet as extrodinary as your wildest dreams?

The coyote let her love wash over him, puting back in as much as he got. He felt her lovely fingers, so talented and quick, message at his back. Held her tight in his arms and realized for the hundredth time in his life that this, more then anything else, felt right.

Made him think of an old song that he had caught in passing.

_Just an ordinary day,  
Started out the same old way,  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew,  
Today would be a first for me,_

Because that day had been, and always would be, the best day of his life. When he met Cass, his whole world flipped.

_A first for me...  
...The day I fall in love..._

And he knew it'd happen again when they had their baby. The world would change for the better, their lives would open and be full of new emotions, and the best day of his life would be companioned by that one as well.

_I know you'll be there,  
Ooh... I know..._

He took comfort in knowing that no matter how many times they fought for the world, no matter what villains they faced, no matter what life threw at them, nothing could take this feeling from them. So long as they were together, nothing bad could tear appart what they had.

_...The day I fall in love._

**(END CHAPTER)**

**HERE IT IS! THE FINAL CHAPTER! 8DD**

**Lisa and I were SO happy with how this turned out. We had SO much fun doing this, and she's actually helping me with the ending of another story of mine. 83**

**I'd also like to point out that the super-awesomely-fluffy ending was written by the Lisa herself, from the line "The only thing that would make it even better then this perfect fairytale," to the end. This is pure evidence that she is AMAZINGLY talented. I am SO lucky to have her (as well as you guys) as a freind, writting partner, and plotting partner, as well. **

**The song she used in the ending scene is "The Day I Fall In Love" from the movie "Beethoven" 83**

**Also, before you go all "Cassidy's being so whiney" at me, I'd like to point out the fact that she -really- can't help it. Sarians are very emotional people. XD The bonds they form with their families, freinds, and spouses are basically indestructable. In this case, Cassidy feels like she's let Tech down (since he was the one who wanted kids in the first place)**

**And here's a special message straight from the Lisa-meister herself: **

_**'Thanks to those who read and commented! It was such a blast doing this with you, Danni, we definately gotta do it again!'**_


End file.
